


Can’t have enough

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Kelly’s emotions and cravings are in full effect.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Can’t have enough

Kelly and Alex have been married for a little over a year. They didn’t want to wait to start a family. After one failed round of IVF they were ready to try again. After the first failed round both women were heartbroken. 

Their second round was successful. Kelly was carrying their babygirl. She was 7 months along and she felt very pregnant. Thankfully her morning sickness went away. That was the only downfall of her pregnancy. At this stage in her pregnancy she was having cravings.

Her craving went from normal ones like ice cream to questionable ones like pickles or salty snacks dipped in honey. Lately all she craved was edible cookie dough and whip cream. Alex had been a saint running out to get Kelly whatever she needed or wanted. She’d never complain even when she got woken up at 2am because Kelly wanted a frosty with french fries. 

Kelly had a roughy day at work. She had a headache all day that just wouldn’t go away. She just felt uncomfortable and she was emotional. Kelly was just leaving the office when her phone rings. She looks at her phone smiling as she sees looks down seeing Alex’s face. 

“Hey babe how are my two girls doing?” Alex asks smiling through the phone. 

Kelly laughs Alex has been saying her girls since they found out they were having a girl. Kelly’s emotional state made her tear up at just hearing her voice. She clears her throat so hopefully Alex doesn’t hear her getting emotional. 

“Babygirl is good.” Kelly answers not wanting Alex to worry. 

“Well that’s good and how is mommy doing.” Alex knows something is up with Kelly. 

She loves that Alex knows the tone in her voice when something is wrong. But at this time she wishes Alex would just let it be. Kelly didn’t want to cry for no reason. She huffs knowing she won’t be able to get away without answering. 

“I am ok, I haven’t felt the best today. I have a migraine our baby seems to be doing the cha cha slide all day.” Kelly  
doesn’t finish because she starts to cry. 

“Hey babe listen to me ok?” Alex hates that she isn’t with Kelly. She’s gotten used to Kelly’s mood changes all due to pregnancy hormones. She waits for Kelly to acknowledge her. “Mhmm” is what she gets. 

“I love you. I am so sorry you feel crappy and that I’m not with you. Do you want me to come pick you up at work? I’ll leave here early?” Alex feels guilty. 

“No don’t leave work early. I am already in my car and I’ll be home quickly. I’ll be okay we’ll just be at home waiting for you to get there.” Kelly smiles pulling her car out of the spot. She just wanted to get home change into comfortable clothes and eat. 

“Okay I will be home as soon as I can. I love you and i’ll see you both soon.” Alex hangs up. Kelly is thankfully home quick. As soon as she changes out of her work clothes and into some of Alex’s pajamas she relaxes. She was hungry and craving edible cookie dough. She got her spoon and container of cookie dough and wobbled over to the couch waiting for Alex to walk in. 

Alex should be home any minute so Kelly didn’t bother looking for anything good to watch. Once she found something she could bear to have as background noise she went to eat the cookie dough and noticed there was only about a spoonful left. She sat there couldn’t believe that Alex had eaten her stuff. 

Alex just waked in the house. She looked at her wife who was looking at her with a frown. Alex slipped off her boots walking to sit next to her wife on the couch. That’s when she noticed the empty container. Alex now knew the reason for the look on Kelly’s face. 

“Hii babe.” Alex says wearily dragging the babe part. She leans in giving Kelly a kiss. Kelly is looking at her sternly but Alex can’t help but smile at how cute her wife looks. 

“Don’t hi babe me. You ate the rest of my cookie dough and left a spoonful. Really babe. How is that okay? That’s not ok.” Kelly is being dramatic but can’t help the smile that over takes her face. She knows she’s being dramatic but she blames the hormones. 

Alex is smiling at how her girlfriend can’t fake being mad at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that’s all I left. I was eating it in the dark at like 2am so I had no clue. I’m sorry.” Alex places a kiss on Kelly’s very noticeable stomach and whispers. “I’m sorry I ate all your cookie dough.” She sits up when she hears Kelly start to laugh loudly. 

“I thought there was enough for your cravings at least for tonight. I can go out and get you some. Seeming where I finished it?” Alex asked sincerely. Kelly nodded her head negatively. “No I want you to stay here with us. Plus our cookie dough should be here any minute.” Kelly smiles at Alex’s very confused face. Just as Alex was going to ask what Kelly is talking about. Kara knocks on the door coming in with bags of cookie dough. 

“Yayy.”Kelly struggles to stand up but stays sitting when Kara brings her over a full container. “You called Kara?”Alex questioned. “Well I didn’t call her.She texted me asking how me and the baby were feeling. I told her how my lovely wife ate all of my cookie dough even thought that’s my cravings this week. So my very sweet kind sister-in-law offered to “fly” and get her niece food.” 

Kelly answers with a smile as she eats a big spoonful of heaven. “Hey in my defense I know what it’s like when you eat my favorite food.I couldn’t let Kelly and the baby suffer that already.” Kara smiles sitting next to Kelly with a spoon. Kelly holds the container out to Kara for her to scoop some. “Kara can have some but I can’t.That’s not fair.”Its now Alex’s turn to pout when Kelly shakes her head. Alex is about to say something when Kelly feeds her some. 

“I was only kidding. Now both of my babies are eating their cookie dough.” Kelly and Kara both bust out laughing. “No seriously Kara thank you for bringing us some. I haven’t had the best day today but knowing I have all that cookie dough makes it a tiny bit better.” Kelly lays back. “No problem anything for you guys. I’ll get going I hope you feel better. Text me if you need anything. From anywhere.” Kara gets up with a wink leaving. 

Kelly looks over at Alex smirking.”I love you but still that’s not okay to leave your pregnant emotional wife with hardly any cookie dough.” Alex can’t even respond she just leans in laughing giving Kelly a kiss. “I know I won’t do it again. I love you so much.” Alex gets up to change. Kelly puts on their favorite show. Once Alex comes back Kelly lays her head in Alex’s lap. She falls asleep not long after. Alex quietly leans forward to get the cookie dough. “I’m glad Kara got more than one container.” is all Kelly says with her eyes closed.”How?!” Alex says letting out a chuckle.


End file.
